


Cabin in the Woods

by Mx_Maneater



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fanart, Halloween, M/M, Suspense, vacationing at a cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Draco and the crew decide to spend Halloween at a remote cabin, because whynot?Ft. a camp horror poster
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849681
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I was so delighted to be able to mod this month's challenge and make everyone create Halloween-y pieces for the drabble prompt "In the dead of night" and art restriction of "inspired by cult horror posters." Thanks to everyone who indulged me!
> 
> (Also, a sidenote: it was pointed out to me that I messed up the final character "身" - for which I infinitely apologize, because I was too busy trying to make the bubble letters not run together that I missed a stroke 😭  
> I actually _do_ study Japanese, not that you can tell from my piss-poor show of kanji here.)

_Creak._

_Creak._

_Creak._

The floorboards squealed under his bare feet with complaints of age and decrepitude. Draco paused in the doorway. Hoping fruitlessly that his eyes would adjust to abject darkness. 

_Why oh why had he drunk so much tonight? If he had simply sat there and let himself dehydrate, he wouldn’t be getting up to piss at 3AM._

Looking at it that way, it was definitely Ginny’s fault; she had kept passing him drinks as the evening turned to night. But he had only ever accepted them because he was scared shitless by the movies they were marathoning – in which case, it was _Harry’s_ fault, because he had chosen them. 

Harry, for whose sake they had taken this trip in the first place. “Let’s spend Halloween together in a cabin,” Ron had said, “so we can distract him from his grief,” and Harry, incapable of being pitied, had smugly turned it into a horror extravaganza. 

He _knew_ Draco couldn’t deal with horror. So really, it was _his_ fault. But Draco also couldn’t blame Harry for his own parents’ deaths, so he couldn’t blame him for the trip either, and, thus, his whole plot to pin his current predicament on someone else crumbled under the weight of reason.

_Creak_. 

His head snapped around at the sound that had definitely not come from _him_. His fingers scrabbled for his wand which he had stupidly ignored until now – not wanting to wake the others with light. He was in the hallway now, so he cast a frenzied _lumos_. 

Soft light struck upon a face in the shadows. 

“Harry?” 

The man tilted his head, eyes unreadable, before a grin stole across his face. “Can’t sleep?”

Hearing the familiar voice, Draco’s breath whooshed out of him in a rush. He strode over and captured his boyfriend in a petulant hug. _Fucking dick._ Relief rose warm and heavy in his throat. 

Until, through the doorway, he saw _another_ Harry – undisturbed, fast asleep on their bed. 


End file.
